Alura McCall
Alura McCall is an Australian secret service agent and spy who assists British agent, James Bond in his mission to retrieve a stolen missile guidance chip from Raphael Drake, the head of Phoenix International, from using it for world dominance. She is Bond's primary supporter in the film, Nightfire. She is portrayed by Kirsty Mitchell. Biography As an agent of the ASIS, McCall was sent undercover to the castle of Raphael Drake, to attend his gala, as her agency had suspected Phoenix International executive, Alexander Mayhew, of being behind the theft of a U.S. missile guidance chip. There, McCall met both Drake and British agent James Bond. After conversing with the two, McCall set out to provide a distraction so Bond could spy on Mayhew, and was captured by Mayhew's men. However, she managed to free herself, then disguised herself as one of the guards before rescuing Bond and his friend, German agent Karl Friesch, from a skirmish. McCall helped Bond and Friesch fight their way out of the castle, then they escaped Mayhew's and Drake men in a furious pursuit with an armored snowmobile. After she rather teasingly kisses Bond, McCall takes a single seated plane to fly off with the evidence Bond acquired, as well as get help from Q. McCall arrives with Q in a helicopter, but not before Drake secretly shoots and kills Karl from a far away distance with a sniper rifle, leaving McCall mourning Karl. McCall eventually returns in Tokyo, when Bond is about to be overrun by Drake's soldiers in his headquarters. McCall arrives and rescues Bond with her car, then takes him out of Tokyo. The two then make their way to a Russian warship, where they are instructed by M to infiltrate Drake's island in the Pacific. McCall assists Bond from then on for the rest of the operation as they then make their way to the island. After landing on the island, with the help of Russian troops, McCall helps Bond fight Drake's forces and defenses in vicious battles on the island, then they fight their way to a compound. McCall hacks the mainframe and guides Bond through the compound, while Bond makes his way to the shuttle Drake intends to launch into space so he can use the missile guidance chip in order to control missiles from the NATO space defense platform to attack NATO bases. McCall watches Bond's shuttle fly into space so he can confront and kill Drake, and stop his operation. After Bond returns, McCall is with Bond for the rest of their time on the island. She then sleeps with Bond in his car on the beaches of Drake's island, in order to celebrate their recent success. Personality and Traits Alura is a young and very beautiful and sexy woman with an attractive and slender figure and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She often wore her hair with swept bangs and in a ponytail. Alura is a very playful, witty, charming and kind individual, but still has the abilities, conviction and perseverance needed for her role as a spy. She is an expert gunman and marksman, and is a crack shot with a sniper rifle, and is skilled in infiltration and spying as well, hence her job. She is also an excellent technician, mechanic and programmer, and can easily hack computers and terminals. She is also a supportive individual, and has strong compassion and is very caring, such as when she comforted Bond after the death of both Karl Friesch and Dominique Paradis. She shows herself to be very charming and a smart speaker in social situations as well, often matching Bond's quips. Relationships James Bond McCall had a friendly relationship with Bond, which evolved into a romantic one. McCall was very playful and witty towards Bond, and often made smart remarks and quips to match his, showing her incredibly mischievous side. On a serious side, she was also very supportive and comforting towards him, such as when she comforted him over the loss of both Karl Friesch and Dominique Paradis. Knowing Bond's lustful nature, McCall shows a lustful nature of her own, seemingly to spite Bond's. She actively engages in romantically charming him, matching his own charm. This leads to her teasingly kissing him, then later on, when they develop a more serious romantic relationship, they sleep together in Bond's car, underneath the shore just by the beach of Drake's island. Trivia Category:007 Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Genius Category:Gunman Category:Harbingers Category:Amazons Category:Healers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Imprisoned Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Ingenue Category:Altruistic Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Lawful Category:Tomboys Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Heroes Category:Lustful Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Forgivers Category:Fighter Category:Advocates Category:One Man Army Category:Right Hand Category:Optimists Category:Business Characters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Assassin Category:Passionate Learners Category:Damsels